


Nella limousine di Oculus

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Estremo sentimento [8]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Kyoya vuole conquistare Ryohei.Scritto per il 14 p0rnfest. AMARP0RN: 4 p0rnfest: KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN	Hibari Kyoya/Ryohei Sasagawa, "Mordimi a morte ALL'ESTREMO!"Light bondageScritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LBeddoAWxYI; Imagine Dragons - Birds - (Cover by Caleb Hyles).
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Sasagawa Ryouhei
Series: Estremo sentimento [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1032455





	Nella limousine di Oculus

Nella limousine di Oculus

Una fresca brezza notturna scivolava all’interno della limousine, Kyoya alzò il finestrino. L’ambiente era illuminato dalla tremolante luce elettrica appesa sopra di loro.

Ryohei fissava i topazi che decoravano una tazza posata sul tavolinetto pieghevole.

«Non hai bisogno di dimostrarmi niente» disse Ryohei, i finestrini erano anneriti.

«Oh, invece sì. Mochida si sente il boss del quartiere, finge un ruolo che non ha. Io, invece, sono un vero boss mafioso» disse Kyoha, sfilandosi il kimono. Dalla tazza proveniva un forte odore di saké.

«Non hai mai voluto esserlo» gli ricordò il sole, pensando: "Anche se io non desideravo altro. Ti avrei reso imperatore se solo lo avessi voluto". Sentendosi rispondere: «Non ho mai pensato che avrei potuto avere la più bella delle donne dei boss».

Ryohei lo guardò confuso.

«Non sapevo che volessi essere una donna. Me lo ha detto Takeshi» disse Kyoya, gli prese la mano nella propria e gli accarezzò il dorso col pollice.

Il silenzio era rotto dai loro respiri e dal frinire dei grilli fuori, disseminati nel giardino dove Oculus aveva parcheggiato l’auto.

"So che quel pervertito ci sta filmando. Vuole solo la mia felicità, ma sono convinto che non ci abbia offerto questa serata qui senza un secondo fine" pensò Ryohei riguardo l’autista, cercando spie di telecamere tutt’intorno.

Sgranò gli occhi stordito, sentendo che Hibari lo stava bloccando sotto di sé.

"Come sempre la sua forza è over-power, così diversa dal suo aspetto minuto e delicato" pensò Sasagawa, sussurrando: «Mi piace vederti così estremo».

Kyoya gli mordicchiò il collo, iniziando a spogliarlo. «Questa volta voglio giocare a modo tuo». Gli morse a sangue il labbro e succhiò il liquido scuro. «Così ho portato queste…». Trasse delle corde di canapa da sotto il sedile e le utilizzò per stringergli i polsi e le caviglie così forte da fargli scricchiolare le ossa.

Sasagawa lasciò docilmente che lo legasse, gli bloccò la testa sui pugni chiusi, gli passò le corde intorno al petto e alla schiena nuda, tenendogli gomiti e ginocchia piegate in modo che le gambe e le braccia gli aderissero contro. Ryohei vacillò e affondò nei sedili candidi della macchina.

Kyoya recuperò una fascia dalla tasca dei propri vestiti, abbandonati sul tappetino e la utilizzò per legare la bocca dell’amante. Ryohei la sentì amare al contatto con la lingua ed iniziò a sentirsi eccitato, respirava rumorosamente dal naso.

Hibari ghignò, notando che il suo membro aveva iniziato a gonfiarsi e, sudaticcio, sembrava ricoperto da una patina d’oro alla luce della lampadina.

Hibari aprì uno stipetto della macchina e recuperò un dildo ricurvo, in legno finemente intagliato e glielo passò sulla pancia, inumidendolo di sudore. Lo utilizzò per prenderlo, Sasagawa balzò sul posto e strinse involontariamente le natiche. La nuvola iniziò a muovere l’oggetto dentro il sole, spingendolo sempre più a fondo.

«Non rifiuterò mai più la verità: tu sei mio. Tu mi appartieni ed io ti voglio. Non fuggirò mai più dal tuo desiderio, non permetterò a nessuno di rubarti da me» sussurrò roco. Gli avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio: «Ricordi quanto tempo hai passato a desiderarmi?».

Sasagawa sussultò nuovamente e morse la fascia, cercando di liberare la bocca.

Hibari lo sentì mugolare, nonostante l’incapacità di parlare. Iniziò a legargli anche l’intimità sempre più gonfia ed evidente, sentendo dei grugniti provenire da lui.

Ryohei riuscì a liberare la bocca e urlò, con tutto il suo fiato: «Mordimi a morte ALL'ESTREMO!».

Hibari entrò con una spinta dentro di lui, aggrappandosi alle sue spalle, muovendosi freneticamente, spingendo con tutta la sua forza. Le grida di piacere di Sasagawa risuonavano rauche e acute.

Kyoya lo morse nell’incavo del collo, spingendosi con così tanta foga da arrossargli la pelle, sentiva le corde scricchiolare, tese e premute contro la carne arrossata di Ryohei.

«Mio» ringhiò e l’altro venne, con un profondo gemito di piacere.


End file.
